


Tampa's Cuck

by Callar (Ithuriel)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bullying, High School, M/M, Public Humiliation, Size Difference, wedgie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:40:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27920155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ithuriel/pseuds/Callar
Summary: Danny finds himself as the varsity captain's cuck after agreeing to a bet.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40





	Tampa's Cuck

Metal clangs and contained chuckles echoed through Tampa High’s locker room. The boys were shedding their football gear, showering, and doing what the boys do: planning their weekend rager.

Danny was the known freshman. He had only been in high school for a month, yet has managed to captivate his teachers, make the honor roll early, and worst: has had his name noted by the varsity football team. The varsity boys have never learned freshmen’s names; the freshmen wanting to join the football program were given stick-names like Red, Number Two, or Kicky, and the non-football freshmen were simply ignored. Yet as Danny timidly entered the locker room and tried to politely squeeze past varsity players to the back, he was greeted with butt-slaps and hoots.

Danny scurried. Some of the slaps were light-hearted, but many stung on impact and made him hop. When he made it to the back, his button-down was untucked, glasses skewed, and the back-side of his khakis was throbbing. The varsity players laughed, but soon went back to their chatter.

Brett’s bare, muscular back was to Danny. He was the team captain, quarterback, and the guy every guy in Tampa High wanted to be. Despite being a foot taller than Danny, with a body so shredded it should be frightening, Brett still managed to be hot. He had cut caramel hair, freckles riddled across him, and a face that rivaled art.

Brett was joking with his friends, and despite Danny clearing his throat, he had yet to notice the freshman.

Danny was nervous. He was trembling a bit from the anticipation. His first month of highschool hasn’t been terrible, but it hasn’t been ideal either. Danny made the mistake of embarrassing himself on the first day by sitting at the varsity lunch table, and hasn’t lived it down since. That day, the entire table went silent and stared at him, and after a few moments, the varsity boys burst into laughter. Brett had been the loudest one, and the one to ask Danny his name before mocking him publicly. Since then, Danny has been picked on in the cafeteria, the hallways, and anywhere a varsity boy was. The other freshmen were too scared to be friends with Danny because of it.

Luckily Danny had been able to make a few friends in marching band, and they were the reason he was here today. Apparently Danny just needed to stand up for himself and the mocking, butt-slaps, and other shenanigans would stop.

Danny cleared his throat again, which was unheard or ignored. Brett was laughing now; the muscles in his back rippled with life and a hand went back to support himself on a locker, but instead smushed Danny against one.

“Oh shit, little man,” Brett said, releasing the pin. Danny croaked, trying to regain air after having it pushed out by the unexpected hand to his neck. Brett turned around, jersey in hand, and made another joke with his friends. 

“Brett,” Danny began. He tried looking the jock in the eye, but quickly casted his own aside. Brett’s hazel eyes were burning right through Danny, and his smile was like a cat’s playing with its doomed mouse. Danny coughed. “I c-came here to stand up for m-myself.”

A blank look fell on Brett’s face, and Danny nearly flinched from the dead stare. Suddenly Brett and his friends burst into hysterics, drawing the locker room’s attention to the back. Danny went red, and the ringing in his ears dulled the laughter surrounding him. He wanted nothing more than to turn and run, but shirtless jocks now blocked his escape.

“You serious, Danny?” Brett asked after recovering. He had tear droplets in his eyes from laughing so hard.

Danny squeaked. He couldn’t bring himself to say more.

“You know what,” Brett said, elbowing his giggling friends before swiping his nose and smiling; the same cat grin from earlier. “How about we make a bet?”

The locker room went dead silent. This was enough to surprise Danny, who got the courage to look around. The varsity boys weren’t laughing anymore, and all of them were now looking at Brett. Danny didn’t realize the significance.

“What type of bet…?” Danny asked.

“Whoever’s bigger will be the other’s cuck.” Brett was now directly in front of Danny, and his entire demeanor had shifted. His arms were crossed over his pecs and his back stood rigid. He was serious.

“What’s a cuck?” Danny whispered. Everybody could hear him over the silence, yet he felt the need to whisper.

Brett’s grin began to peak, but he was still serious. “Cuck. Beta. Bitch. You’ll find out one way or the other.”

Danny wasn’t so scared anymore. He may be a freshman, but he wasn’t small. At least he thought so. Danny had never seen another guy’s dick before, but he was pretty sure he was above average. Six-and-a-half hard was pretty good, he thought. And a quick glance down at Brett’s crotch gave him some resolve. Brett was wearing football pads, and there’s no way something huge could fit in that crotch.

Danny was a freshman, and because of the varsity boys, he was at the bottom of the school socially. He knew taking this bet was risky, but he has nothing to lose and everything to gain. He was pretty much already a cuck, right? The varsity boys picked on him every time they saw him. If he had Brett as his personal cuck, no one in the school, even the seniors, would disrespect him.

Danny shook Brett’s outstretched hand and the locker room broke into nervous chatter. The cuck bet has been in Tampa High’s history since its founding and was one of the only ways to rise or fall. Socially, within the team, and debatedly within the faculty if the coach is to be believed.

“Alright, little man. Take it away,” Brett said.

Danny was nervous, but not as much as he had been. It was unnerving for the entire varsity team to be staring at him, but he was confident in his manhood. Danny palmed himself through his khakis for a bit. His crotch and briefs constricted as he grew, and his confidence soared. Danny unbuckled and dropped his khakis and briefs, allowing his dick to pop up like a mast. Six-and-a-half inches of glory.

The varsity boys remained silent as Brett unbuttoned his pads. They knew he dethroned the last team captain his sophomore year, his first time on the team, but it had been in private. Would Brett destroy his life by losing to a freshman nerd? The boys didn’t know how to feel anything else but nervous.

Brett rolled his pads down and dropped his boxers. Everyone held their breath as his six inch dick appeared.

“Yes!” Danny cheered, hopping like a fool. He straightened his glasses and crossed his arms. “Guess you’re my cuck now.”

The locker room broke into feverish whispers, and Danny felt pride swell in him like it never had before. He was the top dog now.

Except, the room’s chatter swiftly died once more. Brett had wrapped a hand at his base. He winked at Danny and stroked five times.

The once six inch dick, which Danny now realized was flaccid, grew into a wide, eleven inch destroyer. It was the biggest thing Danny had ever seen, and the shock of fear that bolted through him made his own dick drop back to its three-inch flaccid.

“You were saying?” Brett grinned. He only had to take half a step before his dick was able to slap across Danny’s cheek. Danny’s glasses clattered on the floor.

Danny was speechless. He tried to speak, but words would not form.

“This is when you apologize for wasting Daddy’s time,” Brett said. The varsity boys roared with laughter and pointed fingers at Danny. The embarrassment was too much; he reddened everywhere and covered himself with his hands. Brett snorted. “And ask Daddy for punishment.”

“I-I’m sorry, D-Daddy,” Danny choked out. Each word made him smaller and smaller until he felt like everyone around was towering. He now realized he did have something to lose: his dignity. “May I b-b-be punished?”

As the locker room continued to laugh at trembling Danny, Brett turned away and finished dressing. He picked up his used jock strap and got a roll of duct tape from his locker. Seeing the items only made Danny tremble more.

“Open up,” Brett grinned. Danny began to cry, he was so embarrassed, but opened his mouth anyway. Brett shoved the balled-up jockstrap into Danny’s mouth, ripped off a piece of duct tape, and taped Danny’s mouth and jaw shut. Danny gagged, keeled over, and tried to cough, but the sweaty, dirty taste took over. It had nowhere to go.

Danny muffled a scream when he realized it wasn’t over. Brett had spun him around and shoved him into the cold locker wall. He shivered when his shirt was pulled up and whimpered when he felt Brett’s knuckles dig into his lower back, where Brett was gripping Danny’s briefs.

The sounds of muffled crying and popping seams spurred the varsity boys into more laughter. Brett had yanked Danny’s briefs higher than they were ever meant to go. His manhood was squeezed impossibly small, and the underwear dug into his taint and ass. The legholes were at his shoulder blades, and Danny began to see colored dots in his vision.

Brett lifted Danny off the ground by the underwear. Danny couldn’t focus on what was going on; he was in too much pain. After a blur of crushing, squeezing, and burning, his vision refocused and he took in his predicament. His arms were behind him, shoved through his briefs’ leg holes. His wrists were duct taped together, and he was hanging in front of Brett’s closed locker by the back of his underwear. Every time he shifted the wedgie went deeper into him, but his feet never got closer to the ground.

Brett’s fingers went into Danny’s tight pocket and pulled out his phone. After Brett typed something in the phone, and something into his own phone, he shoved it into Danny’s button-up pocket. Brett gave Danny’s cheek a few harsh pats, somehow making the varsity boys laugh louder, before turning and leaving. The team followed, but not before slapping Danny themselves and tugging on his legs.

Danny stopped holding back his tears and let them flood out. He had lost everything he had left to that bet. He shouldn’t have taken it and just dealt with the mocking and occasional pass-by-spanks. Now he was tied up, hanging from a locker by his underpants, embarrassed, and a cuck.

He had just given up bouncing, hoping that his briefs would tear and free him, when he heard the locker room’s door after two hours of the torture. Danny tried calling, but only frantic muffles came out. He rocked himself against the locker, which made the pain up his ass unbearably burn, but it created clangs. His ass had to be bleeding, but he didn’t care. The sounds of metal were going to save him, and he didn’t stop until a janitor came into view.

“You a cuck?” The janitor asked, eyeing Danny. Danny’s face fell into hopelessness. He assumed the janitor would now leave him there to suffer, but thankfully that was not the case. “Don’t look so defeated,” the janitor said, pulling a pair of scissors from his back pocket. “I usually leave cucks to hang to teach you kids not to make the bet, but you look like you’ve been through enough.”

Danny fell to the floor when his briefs snapped off, and he could not stand immediately. He laid on his knees instead, and allowed the janitor to cut through the tape on his wrists. Danny used the long bench between the lockers to help himself up, then ripped off the tape on his mouth and pulled out the soggy jockstrap.

“Well, now it’s over kid.” The janitor put the scissors back in his pocket and turned to leave. “You look smart. Hopefully you only agreed to be a cuck once.”

Danny’s eyes shot open. He clawed his phone out of his chest pocket, and his stomach fell when the screen turned on.

_Brett Coleman 2:53 PM_

_Be in the locker room before school on monday._


End file.
